wwe2kuniversemodefandomcom-20200214-history
Christian
William Jason Reso (born November 30, 1973) is a Canadian actor and professional wrestler. He is best known for his time in the professional wrestling promotion WWE, where he performs under the ring name Christian, a shortened version of his original ring name Christian Cage. Reso was trained by former professional wrestlers Ron Hutchinson, Dory Funk Jr., and Tom Prichard, and made his wrestling debut in June 1995. Reso wrestled in Canadian independent promotions early in his career. During his time in these promotions, he competed in singles and tag team competition, with Edge, his storyline brother. In 1998, Reso signed a developmental deal with the WWF and began competing for the company the following year. After signing with the WWF, Reso made his debut and captured his first title with the company, the WWF Light Heavyweight Championship. He and Edge went on to win the WWF Tag Team Championship on seven different occasions. During this time, they gained notoriety in the tag team division, partly due to their participation in Tables, Ladders, and Chairs matches. In 2001, the team parted ways. In 2005, Reso signed with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). There, he won the NWA World Heavyweight Championship, in February 2006. He recaptured the title in January 2007 and established Christian's Coalition, which disbanded a year later. Reso left TNA in late 2008 and re-signed with WWE. In April 2009, Reso won the ECW Championship, which he would win again that July. He became the longest reigning ECW Champion in the WWE era and later went to the SmackDown brand capturing the World Heavyweight Championship twice in 2011. Overall, Reso won 22 total championships in WWE and TNA. He is a six-time world champion, a one-time WWF Light Heavyweight Champion, one-time WWF Hardcore Champion, one-time WWF European Champion, four-time WWF/E Intercontinental Champion, and a nine-time World Tag Team Champion. In addition to these accolades, Reso is the twenty-third Triple Crown Champion and the twelfth Grand Slam Champion in WWE history. Professional wrestling career 'WWE (2015-present)' Christian entered the King of the Ring tournament representing the SmackDown brand, being eliminated in the first round against The Miz. He has since started a feud with United States Champion Fandango. Christian defeated Fandango in a non-title match on Raw, earning himself the Number 1 contender spot. He would fail to win the championship at Extreme Rules (2016) and again at Payback (2016), but would successfully win the United States Championship at Money in the Bank (2016), ending Fandango's year long reign as champion. Christian would defend the championship successfully against Chris Jericho, before losing the championship to AJ Styles at WrestleMania 2. Christian would then enter a feud with WWE World Heavyweight Champion Edge, losing to him at Extreme Rules (2017) and Payback (2017) before winning the championship at Money in the Bank (2017). Christian would hold the title for a month before losing it back to Edge at King of the Ring (2017). Championships and accomplishments *WWE World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *United States Championship (1 time)